The Flame Within
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: Okay, my first Sonaze fanfic. I suck at summaries, so just read the story! :D Romance, Humor. Now rewritten. OLD.
1. Pillow Fights

**-BLAZE POV-**

I woke up with a start. I heard the sound of my roomate snoring and let out a annoyed sigh. My roomate was a pink hedgehog with green eyes. She was always talking about this blue hedgehog named... ugh... what is it... oh, yes. Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Weird name.

Anyway, I got out of my bed in my purple shorts and number 15 grey shirt. I yawned and looked in the mirror and looked at myself.

Purple fur. White underbelly. Bright gold eyes. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Then I thought about that blue guy. I heard that he's saved the world a few times. And that he had a cute face... then I blushed immediatly. What's up with me? How could I think about that when I had a academy to worry about? Not that I owned it. I just go to it 'cuz my parents made me. End of story. Well, Amy does say that he has super cute eyes and a short tail. Then I blushed more when I remembered her saying that he had a cute butt.

Then I heard Amy stirr.

"Morning, Blaze," she said cheerfully, yet sleepily. "Good morning, Amy," I replied, stretching. "What's up?" she asked, hanging her legs over the edge of the bunk bed. I climbed back on my top bunk. "Thinking about that dude, uh, Sonic."

Amy's face twisted angirly. "Well, stop it. And stop blushing! It's annoying me." She yawned again before plopping back on her bed. "And why think about him anyway? He's taken by the most gorgeous hedgehog in the world."

I sighed. I had heard her say this over and over and over again.

"Me."

"What's his number?"

"None of your business."

"It is 'cuz you just told me. And it's right there!" Written on a chalkboard by the head of her bead said "Sonic's Phone Number" and had his house phone number, his cell phone number, etc.

"If you call him, I'll kill you!"

I lit a ember in my hand and showed it to her. "Not if I do it first."

I curved my hand into a fist and the fire engulfed into a small flame. Amy shuddered before saying, "Put that out before the fire alarm goes out!" The flames went out and I giggled before throwing a pillow at her face. Amy grabbed my pillow before launching it at me.

Shoot. Forgot she had good aim. It hit me smack in the face. My tail bristled with pain and I let out a small groan.

"It's on!" We had a mini pillow fight 'till I heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" I cried, leaping off the top bunk and swinging open the door.

The person that was at the door completely surprised me. It was a black hedgehog with red highlights on his spines. He had a annoyed look in his red eyes. "Could you keep it down?" he growled, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, Shadow," I replied then ruffled his hair. "Just getting a early start!"

"Well, maybe you could 'get a early start' later. Right now I have a speed test to study for. If I have to come in here again, I'm wringing you by your tail."

"Are you making threats?" I growled and lit a fire in my paw.

Shadow flinched before backing off. "Fine. Just keep it down!" He stomped off.

"I can't believe him!" I cried. "Thinking he can threaten me! Hmph!" But instead of agreeign with me, Amy was hugging a picture to her chest, a dreamy look in her bright green eyes.

"He's so cute when he's mad!" she giggled. "I thought you were dating the blue hero."

"Oh!" Amy sat up. "I forgot." I laughed before strolling over and knocking the upside the head. "You can't be a good girlfriend if you have pictures of boys in your bedroom."

Amy snorted. "Oh, please! Sonic loves me so much he won't care."

I sighed before changing into my uniform. Brushing my hair, I checked the clock. "Crap! Gonna be late for first period." Amy relaxed on her bed. "I don't have my first class 'till next hour."  
"Well, lucky you!" I ate a apple before grabbing my school bag and making a run for the door. "I have to go to class before I get a tardy slip." Amy waved bye to me as I left. I heard her singing, "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me," and I groaned as I walked down the hallway.

Amy was a good roomate, but she was really obsessed with herself and her boyfriend. At one, my hands balled into fists and flames engulfed them. How could she! Being a super snob and acting like the world would bow at her feet. And maybe that blue guy of hers isn't her boyfriend, and maybe she was just lying and made the whole thing up, and maybe- "Oof!" I cried as I ran into something- or somebody. "Watch it!" I glared up into the most beautiful pairs of emerald green eyes I'd ever seen.


	2. Meeting the Hero

-SONIC POV-

I walked down the hallway, looking at the walls covered in different pictures of students working and doing expirements. My phone rang as I trotted up the stairs. "Hi, Amy," I grumbled.  
"Good morning, Sonic~" she sang.

"What is it?"  
"Is that how you greet your girlfriend?"  
"W-what?"  
"Yep."

"Amy, we are not dating. I just came down here cuz you said you wanted to show me something!"  
"Yeah, my room."  
"Okay." I was silent as I listened to Amy breathing hard in my ear. "Are you okay...?"  
"OH! You do care about me!"  
"You sound like you just ate a bowl of super hot chili."  
"How could you think of chili at a time like this?" I reached the top of the stairs and sighed. "Ammmyyyyy..." I groaned angirly. "You drug me down here for nothing!"  
"SONIIIIIIIC!"

We argued till I ended the call and pushed my phone into my pocket. I kept walking for no reason. Just to walk. "Amy can be real weird sometimes." I muttered. "Maybe I should just move away. Or maybe I should just change my fur color." Suddenly, before I could move, a body slammed into mine. "Oof!" the person cried. "Watch where you're-" she stopped and stared into my eyes. "Going."  
"Uh, sorry," I helped her up. "You're, um, Sonic, right?"  
"Yep." The cat blinked her halcyon eyes. "What's your name?"  
"Blaze." I chuckled and rubbed my nose. "Amy talks about you a lot."  
"Isn't she your girlfriend?" I immediatly shook my head. "Nope!"

"But..."  
"She lies about that all the time. I just can't get rid of her!" Suddenly, a bell rang and Blaze's golden eyes widened. "I'm late for class!" she cried. "Sorr-" she was already racing off. "y." I blinked my midori eyes. The most beautiful cat I had ever seen had just been gone in the blink of a eye, like me, and I'd probably never see her again, unless I started going to this academy.

But then I'd be forced to live near Amy... and I can't do that. I couldn't survive a minute with that crazy fuchsia hedgehog. And if I could, then I'd be locked in a box with her on the outside. Then my belly moaned to be fed. "Okay, tiger, I'll get you some meat," I chuckled and patted my belly before racing off.

-BLAZE POV-

As I reached the hallway for my first class, I slowed down. "Whoa whoa, kitty, what's the rush?" I muttered. "I just met Amy's boyfriend- I mean NOT boyfriend, and he's super hot." Then I shook my blushing face. "No, no, Blaze. You're untouchable. Nobody can sneak a kiss or pull you're tail."  
I opened the door and cried, "I'm not late!" Everybody stared at me. Even a kid covered their face, frightened. "Blaze, that's good. Now sit down and I'll begin my lecture about fireballs." I slid into my seat. Miss Fires began speaking about the history about fire powers. The lecture went on for a while until Miss Fires yelled my name. "Blaze, what's a ember?"  
"The spark of a fire."  
"Good, good." I hadn't even been paying attention. I guess that me spending literally five hours a day studying my Fire History book has paid off. Then the bell rang. Again.

"Class dismissed. Read chapter 6 in your text book, and Blaze, please, read chapter 7 since you're ahead of the class." I nodded before slipping out the door. "Yo, Blaze, you're burning in class!" A kid yelled to me. I nodded in apprecation before going to my next.

At my last class, my teacher, Mister Bluehorn, dismissed us early since I had accidently set his tail on fire. "And, remember, kids, don't play with fire!" he yelled as the teachers tried to put out the fire on his blazing tail. "Nice job, Blaze," Shadow mumbled to me. "Now I'm pretty sure I got a B on my test."

"At least you didn't get a A+ and didn't finish early," I growled. "Everybody thinks I cheated."

"Of course you did! You always finish early, so therefore, you are a cheater!" Vector announced.

My hands set on fire. "Shut up Vector before I turn your gold chain into a gold chain soup!" Vector clutched his necklace before running off, crying.

"Jeez, Blaze. Don't be such a hot head." Shadow said. I showed him a finger covered in flames.

"I'll set your boogers on fire," I hissed.

Shadow's eyes went wide until he backed off and headed to lunch. When I reached the cafeteria, I sat at the usual table with Amy and a few friends. Instead of her usual, happy self, Amy's face was streamed with tears and runny makeup. "Sonic broke up with me!" Amy gagged. I bit back a "Duh." Instead I squeezed her hand. "Everything will be okay."  
"My brother bit my foot," Cream said. "At least he wasn't dating it." Cream started giggling we all schooched away, even Amy. "BUT WE WERE SUCH A GOOD COUPLE!" she whined. "Riiighttt," I muttered. "A speedy hedgie for a slow-going pinkie." Amy glared at me, anger in her eyes. "Why don't you go set your eyeballs on fire!" I set a finger on fire before laying it on her food, which burned to a crisp and sunk to the ground. "Eat that," I growled before stomping off. Sitting against the wall in the dark hallyway, I saw a shape move through the shadows. "Shadow?" I called. "Amy? Is that you?" The shape moved closer. My hands were engulfed with flames. "Come out before I fry your tail off!" Suddenly, Sonic emerged from the shadows. "Heya, cutie," he said. "Sorry for the scare."  
C-cutie? Did he just call me... cutie? My face must've showed it, cuz Sonic blushed. "Force of habit. Anyway, why aren't you with your peers, eating lunch?"  
"Amy's being a butt."  
"Figures. We 'broke up.'"  
"But you were never dating!"  
"That's what I said! And she started calling me a cheater and a stupid idiot then she hung up."

I laughed as Sonic talked about all the adventures and fun he could have. "If you lived here, then you could have more fun," I suggested. "We go on super fun trips during spring, summer and winter."  
"I should," he mumbled.

"Then here's your welcome gift." Here goes. I leaned over and kissed him. His eyes were wide, but then he closed them and leaned toward me. Amy walked in, muttering. When she saw me, her mouth gaped, but no words came out, and she turned around and ran. My eyes got wide and I looked after her. "What happened?" Sonic's words were slurred, and his face was red. "I think I just broke Amy."


	3. Wars

-BLAZE POV-

I walked back to my room, feeling light and happy. But as I opened the door, Amy was hunched on her bed, pouring tears. "If you're gonna cry so much, then go water the plants," I said, having no sympathy. "Get out!" Amy yelled, throwing a pillow at me. "I can't. I live here." I climbed on my top bunk and cuddled with a elephant plushie.

"Well, not anymore. I'm calling the dorm warden so you can leave!" That got my attention. I shot up. "What do you mean?"  
"I'm kicking you out."  
"Humph." My phone rang. "Hello?"  
"Hi, Blaze."  
"Oh, hi, Sonic."  
"I got good news."  
"You got over your chili dog issue?"  
"No, but I'm on the patch... wait, what?" I laughed and I could hear Sonic mumble something. "I'm moving in to Fireball Academy!"  
"Really?" I said, happily. "Yep."  
"When?"

"Tomorrow."  
"I already gave you your welcome gift."  
"That was a awesome gift!"  
"Maybe I should give you another one."  
"It's like my birthday!" Then something suddenly hit me smack in the face and I let out a sharp cry of pain. "Amy! Cut it out!" Amy was fumbling with the zipper on her sweater. "Oh, me?" she glared at me. "Why don't you steal my plastic toys then?" Amy had a whole collection of plastic toys. I held the clown in my hand and squeezed it until one of it's beady eyes popped out. "Hey, stop that!" Amy grabbed the clown from me and snuggled it close to her. "Shhhh... don't cry Mister Flupples..." I rolled my eyes and held the phone to my ear. "What happened?"

"Amy's throwing clowns at me."  
"Cool." I rubbed my eye.  
"She nearly made me go blind in my left eye!"  
I heard Sonic let out a awkward cough. "Well, if your moving in, then you'd better tell your parents."  
"I already did. They said, 'A 14 year old kid like you should've been in the Fireball Academy five years ago' and I said, 'I was 9 five years ago.' and they said, 'Don't be smart with us.' and I said, 'I'm not. You should know how old I am.' and they said, 'Go to your room.'" I laughed at the funny conversation until Amy turned up the volume on her iPod. I held the phone to my chest.  
"Hey, could you knock it off?"  
"Why don't you ask nicely? Or are you gonna steal it like you stole my boyfriend!"  
I groaned. Amy let out a victorious smirk before leaning back on her bed, relaxing. I could hear 'Firework' playing, and began to hum along to it. Amy switched the song to some weird rap that I didn't know the name of. Whatever it was, it hurt my ears. "Can you please turn that down?" I asked, getting tired of Amy being aggravating. Eventually she turned the song up to full blast. She had pulled the buds from her ears and lay them by her side so she wouldn't go deaf.  
"TURN OFF THAT ANNOYING SOUND BEFORE I BURN IT TO A CRISP!" I shouted. "That's it!" Amy cried, turning off her iPod. "I'm calling the dorm warden and moving out of here!" The pink hedgehog grabbed a pair of shoes before stomping out, her lips pinched together as if she was trying to not scream her lungs dry.  
I pulled the phone up to my ear. "Hello?" Sonic asked, concerned. "Amy said she's going to get the dorm warden. She's moving out."  
"About time."  
"But who's going to be my new roomate?"  
"Dunno."

My cellphone rang a day later. "Hey, Sonic, how come you haven't came yet?"  
"Mom says I can't move in till next week."  
"Awww..."  
"That's what I said."  
"Well, you can visit, right?"  
"Yeah, but only during visiting hours."  
"But what about the day we met? That wasn't visiting hours."  
"Uh, yeah..." I could've sworn Sonic was blushing through the phone. "I kinda sneaked in..." I laughed. "You fatuous hedgehog, you."  
"Uh, what does that mean?"  
"It means silly."  
"Oh." We chatted a bit until my door swung open. "Call you later." I hung up before he could say "Bye." Standing in the doorway was Amy and the dorm warden. "Hi." I greeted them. "Whatever." Amy grumbled. The dorm warden was a short man with short, brown hair, worry lines that he was way too young for, a half moustache, and a black t-shirt and baggy jeans. "Good morning, Blaze," he greeted me. I nodded to him. "So Amy's moving out, hm?"  
"Yep."  
"And I'm glad to! This cat stole my boyfriend!"  
"He was never your boyfriend," I defended myself. "Shut up!"  
"Why don't you get your plastic buddies and get the heck outta here!" Amy's lips pinched together again, and her brow furrowed. Then she reached back her hand... Pain flared through my whole face. I held a hand to where I was just slapped. "And that's for everything you've done!" The warden was just standing there, jaw dropped, with that oh-no-she-didn't look on his face. Suddenly, everything was a red haze. I couldn't see anything except everybody covered in red. The haze cleared up around Amy and my hands were engulfed with fire. "HOW ABOUT I SLAP YOU?" I screeched. Amy, against the wall, had her eyes wide and frightened, her hands put up like a shield near her face. People were gathering near the door, peering in. "You will never slap, touch, or even poke me again. If you ever do, I promise you, I'll burn you in places that will have you mentally scarred forever. Do you understand?" Amy nodded, speechless with fear. I turned to the dorm warden, whose face went pale. "Warden," I said.  
"Y-yes?" He straightened up the best of his ability, trying his best to avoid being burned. "Who's my new roomate?"  
"Oh, t-that..." The dorm warden picked up a clipboard that was on a desk and flipped through the papers that were on it. "She's not moving in until another week."  
Okay, that's good. I have enough time to clean the stench of Amy from my room. "So? What's her name?"  
"It doesn't say."  
"What do you mean, it doesn't say?"  
The boy flinched. "When she called reserving a room, she refused to say who she was."  
"I'll burn some sense into her," I growled, my hands balling up into fists, sparks of flames twisting through my fingers. "That is all," said the person. He straightened out his shirt, flicking off a small spark, cursing when it burned his finger, then scurried off. "That Blaze is one hot head..." a kid muttered. I sent a shower of sparks at the crowd, and they ran off. Amy gave me one last look before saying, "I'm taking out my stuff tomorrow..." then she ran out of the room.  
I slammed the door shut and climbed on the top bunk before turning off a lamp and flopping on my bed. That ought to teach kids to leave me alone... if it doesn't, I'll spark up my relationship with them, eh?


	4. Reuniting

Sonic POV-

My bed was really comfortable, with my thick, wool blanket and a soft, fluffy pillow. But all of that didn't matter to the person who was calling me. Groaning, I grabbed my phone and mumbled, "What is it? It's 2:00 in the morning, and if this is Amy I swear to God that I'll-"  
"Sonic?" I shot up. The voice was familar but I couldn't place a name to it. "Who is this?" I demanded.

"Oh, just a old friend." My spines prickled. "What old friend? I have tons of friends. Sonya? Is that you?"  
"No, silly. Remember me?"  
"I don't. Who are you?"  
"Just meet me at the Emerald Park. I'm waiting, Sonic." The caller hung up before giggling. I immediatly changed into a black t-shirt and some baggy sweats before sneaking outside through the back door. I ran as fast as I could to Emerald Park. "Hello?" I called out. "Old friend?" No reply. Just cold darkness. I wrapped my arms around myself, shivering. I really should've brought a jacket. "Cold?" A voice asked. "Yeah." Suddenly I turned to see a squirrel. Brown fur, lighter underbelly, blue eyes, dark brown hair. "Sally?" The squirrel nodded. "I haven't seen you in forever!" She opened her arms for a hug, but I only gave her a nod. Her smile faded. "What's going on?" I hung my head, guilty. "I'm kinda seeing somebody..." Sally's eyes narrowed, and my stomach did a sommersault. Then she half smiled. "That's good. What's her name?"  
"Her name's Blaze. She's a fire cat. Real pretty too." I smiled as I thought about the purple she-cat. "I'm real pretty, too." Sally leaned toward me. I immediatly got up, and her lips touched the trash can near the seat. She leaned back, spitting and wiping her mouth.

"I've got to go." I quickly turned and began to trot away. "Remember, Sonic. I was your first love." The words rang in my ears until I shook them away. You love Blaze, silly hedgehog. Sally and me broke up a long time ago. What does she want now. I reached my house and decided to climb through the window. Sliding into bed, my eyes closed, and I dreamt about Sally chasing me around, Amy by her side, yelling "I was your first love." The dream swayed in my brain until I managed to shake it away and drifted off into a more peaceful sleep.

When I woke up, my Mom was standing there, frowning. "Kitchen. Now." I sat up and she stormed out. I hadn't seen Mom that mad since the time I broke a vase that was her mom's, and her mom's, and her mom's... I walked to the kitchen, nervous. "Mel says that she saw you sneak out last night and didn't see you come back in," said Dad, not looking at me, reading his newspaper. I hate it when he does that. I avoid his eyes anyway. Mel stuck her tongue at me, but Mom flicked her ear and she continued eating her cereal, but kept her gaze on me.

"Oh, did she?" I played it cool until I did need to spit the truth out. "What were you doing out so late?" I couldn't hide the truth anymore. "Somebody called me and told me to meet them in Emerald Park." Mom's eyebrow raised up. I can't do that, and if I do try it, I look like I smelled Mel's old science project.

"Who?"

I shuffled my feet, avoiding her eyes. Dad had balled up the newspaper and threw it at the ground. "God dangit, Sonic T. Hedgehog, tell us who called you!" I winced, but I had to tell them. "Sally Acorn."  
"That one girl you dated when you were 12?" Dad didn't aproove of me dating her when I was 12, but I had ignored him.

"Yeah..."

"Aren't you dating that mexican girl?" I blushed. "She's a fire cat," I corrected him. "Whatever. Anyway, don't do that again or you're grounded."  
"Yes sir."  
"Now get your clothes on and take your sister to the park." I groaned inwardly, but pulled on my clothes and walked my sister to the park. I was glad that I had worn shorts, cuz the sun was burning down. "How come you didn't get grounded?" my 10 year old sister complained.

"Cuz I'm the oldest."  
"So! I got grounded by putting a toad in Mom's shoe, when you really did it." I laughed. I had managed to play innocent with that trick. When we reached the park, Mel ran over to he friends, Elizabeth and Tishy. I sat in a chair, watching them, bored. "Your brother is cute," Tishy said loudly. I hid my face in my hands.

"No. He's as ugly as that tree over there." she pointed toward a old tree, cracked and worn out.

"He's handsome. Can he be my boyfriend?" Tishy asked. I groaned. This day couldn't get any worse. Tishy walked over and planted a kiss on my nose. I wanted to punch her in the nose, but all I did was pat her head.

Tishy squealed and ran back to Mel. "He touched me! He touched me!" she squealed happily. Mel rolled her eyes, then made the "she's a looney!" sign by her head. I laughed, and then Mel and her friends ran over to the playground equipment.

I walked over to a grassy area, sprawled out on my back, and let the sun beat down on my belly.

Groaning happily, I got on my belly and let my back get warmed up. I suddenly felt something poking me. Opening a eye, Mel and her friends were poking my stomach and my face.

I swatted at it. "Knock it off, Mel," I grumbled. I heard giggles, then they faded. I stretched out, satisfied, when something else hit me right in the belly.

"ARRGHH" I groaned. I opened both my eyes to see Mel and her friends. Elizabeth had just socked me in the stomach. "Could you stop invading my space?"

"You're our test subject," Mel announced. "Yeah. That means you have to do what we say." Tishy added.

"Okay, fine. Will you leave me alone then?"  
"Yeah!" they all chimed. I gave them my toothy grin and gave them a thumbs up. "What's the first test?"  
"Oh, you'll see." Tishy grinned, and I felt my stomach do a flip flop. Whatever the test was, I had a feeling it wasn't gonna be good...


	5. A Day at Cream's Place

-No POV-

A twelve year old, flax colored tri-tailed fox was walking down the street, a broad smile over his lips. He waved a hand to any person he walked by, not caring who it was. Eventually he reached the home he was walking to; a two-story, cream colored house with large windows. Grinning from ear to ear, he strode up to the house, admiring the bright green lawn and pink and yellow flowers. Knocking on the door, he waited patiently until the orange door opened. A young woman with cream fur, orange patches over her eyes and ears opened the door. She smiled at the sight of the yellow fox. "Good morning, Tails," she smiled. "Good morning, Miss Vanilla!" grinned the fox, sticking out a hand for the rabbit to shake. "It's so nice to see you." she shook his hand.

"Is Cream avaliable?"  
"Oh, yes. She's in the backyard." The blond fox grinned again as if she had just hit a button that had triggered his super-happy mode, which was already on. "Thanks!" he strode into the house and walked past expensive furniture and paintings. Sliding open the clear door, he walked out the house. A twelve year old bunny with cream fur, was sitting on a lawn chair, relaxing. "Hello, Cream!' greeted the amber fox. "Oh, hi Tails!" she grinned and pulled off her sunglasses. "You look just like your Mom," he replied, plopping down on a chair.

"Oh, thanks." she slid forward and sat on the side of the lawn chair, her grin fading. "Have you seen Sonic?"  
"No. Why?" The rabbit shifted sideways in her chair, her lips twisted. "Cream, are you alright?" She didn't reply. Tails frowned and rubbed his ear. "If there's something you have to tell me, then you can tell me right now and I won't get mad." His face, usually childish and warm, turned serious. "Cream." Cream threw her hands in the air. "Alright! Alright, I'll tell you." The fox grinned, satisfied. Creeam leaned forward, looked around, and put her hand near her mouth.  
"I heard Sonic's been seeing a fire cat." she whispered. Tails' fur stood on end. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold the press. He's been seeing who?"  
"A fire cat!" Tails' jaw dropped. "A fire cat?"  
"That's what I said! And I heard that Amy was seeing Sonic too, but the fire cat stole him away from her."  
Tails broke into laughter. "What's so funny?" Cream's eyebrows furrowed. "Haha, it's nothing." Cream pushed him. "There's nothing wrong with seeing somebody." Then she shook his arm desperatly. "Tell me!"  
"It's just that I never thought Sonic would give in to Amy." Cream shook her head slowly. "No. Rumor goes 'round that they weren't dating at all, Amy was just lying!" The fox broke into more laughter, clutching his belly. "Oh, haha! Of course Amy was lying." A childish look spread across their faces.

"I bet Amy was sooooo mad!" Cream giggled, then her face hardened. "But I'd be mad too." Tails frowned. "Sonic will be alright. Wanna hear something new?"  
"What?"  
"Sally's in town."  
"Who?"  
"Sonic's x-girlfriend. She's a real pushover." Tails walked off the porch and sprawled in the grass, gazing into the bright sky, dotted with fluffy clouds. "What do you mean by pushover?"  
"She'll do anything to get Sonic back."  
"Well, if she want's to get her tail burned." Tails rubbed his whiskers. "Well... she's a squirrel."  
"And?"  
"You never know. I heard squirrels are sneaky little creatures."  
"Well, maybe I could talk to Sally about it."  
"No." Tails said firmly, and Cream flinched. "I don't want you getting in to this mess. Not after what happened to-" he didn't finish the sentence. He gulped down the lump in his throat, so he finished the sentence to himself. _Not what happened to Cosmo_.

Cream patted his hand before handing him a necklace with a weird looking rock on it. "What's this?" he observed the blue rock, looking at its strange black and yellow marks.

"A lucky charm. I found the rock near the beach." she beamed. "It's really special." Tails smiled and put the charm over his neck. "Thanks, Cream!" I'll wear it on the first day of school!" Cream grinned broadly, then her face softened and a worried look spread over it. "Have you seen Cheese?"  
"No." Tails frowned. "What's going on?"

"Well, I haven't seen him since yesterday, and I'm worried that he got hurt." Tails laughed. "Oh, don't worry. Cheese is a spry little fella. I'm sure he's okay."

Her eyes got watery. "Tails, be serious! Cheese didn't come home this morning either, and I'm scared." The gold fox frowned. "We'd better look for him."  
"I tried, but Mom says that she already put signs up and says that's all we can do." Cream put her face in her hands and began to cry.

The kind of cry you get when you lose something very important to you and can't find it. Tails patted her back, frowning harder. "I'm sure that Cheese'll show up on his own time. Now, we have a whole summer's worth of playtime and fun!" Cream smiled a bit before wiping her face off and leaning in her chair. "So, how's life at the workshop?"  
Tails stroked his cheeks thoughtfully. "I'm trying to figure out how to get the X Tornado to fly faster, but instead I busted the engine and I'm trying to figure out how to get it to work again." He frowned. "But for some reason I can't seem to connect the red wire to the-" his phone rang. "Sorry." He answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hi Mom. What's that? Dad's where? HE WHAT? Oh... Mom, what's going on? Why did he do that? Because you did what...? Mom, please tell me why Dad is there... No, Mom, I'm not... Mom, please! MOOOOOM!"

He immediatly hung up before stuffing his phone back into the pocket of his brown shorts and walking over to a chair and sinking in to it. "What's going on?" Cream asked, holding back a whole bunch of giggles.

"My Dad broke Mom's favorite teacup and she's making him sleep on the couch, and now Dad is somewhere in Chaos City." Cream frowned. "Chaos City is 3 hours away."  
"I know..."  
"Why did he go there?"  
"I don't know why. Mom started accuisng me of judging her, and she was screaming bloody murder so I hung up." He sighed. "It's like Mom and Dad are fighting all the time."

"They are. Last week you told me that got in a fight over a bowl of sugar."  
"Yeah. Mom put a little bit too much sugar in her coffe then BOOM there's a stupid argument." They were both quiet until Tails' phone rang again. "Oh, hi, Sonic! You and Blaze are what..? Oh, official. That's good news! Oh, no, Sonic, I'm not mad. Just parent trouble." He was quiet, and Cream could hear Sonic complaining about random things, like how much his nose was hurting. "Sonic, just use some of that nose cream." Tails' flinched and Cream giggled as even she heard Sonic yell "I DO NOT NEED NOSE CREAM!" and then Tails and Sonic started arguing until Tails yelled into the phone, "OKAY I'LL CALL YOU LATER BYE!" Tails made a looney sign as he tucked his phone into his pocket. "Teenagers."  
"You're a pre-teen, so don't complain!" Tails gasped, offended. "Me, complain? NOOOOO!" they laughed until Miss Vanilla entered the backyard and said, "Tails, your Mom and Dad are out of town, so you'll have to stay here. Oh, and Cream, Blaze and Amy are staying the night."  
Tails and Cream gaped as Miss Vanilla left. "This will be a disaster." Tails groaned, facepalming himself and falling into a heap onto the chair, mumbling. "Yeah," Cream giggled. "A funny disaster."

-

**Authors Note: **_I don't care if I made their ages wrong. I really wanted to get this chapter out of the way so I can make the next awesome, drama filled chapter. And, oh yeah, there's gonna be a twist, so look out for more Fireball Academy! :D_


	6. Slumber Party Blues

-Sonic POV-

My phone rang. Again. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" I groaned. "Hi, Sonic!" a high pitched, friendly voic replied. "Are you okay?"  
"Oh, sorry Cream! I'm just really busy right now and-"  
"You're invited to my slumber party!"  
"I, uh, am?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Well, who's coming?"  
"It's a surpirse, silly!"  
"Might as well. I can't stay at the academy today anyway."  
"Why?"  
"They're closed for 're-modeling'."  
"Okay."  
"I'll call you later, okay Cream?"  
"Okay, Sonic!" With a click, the call ended. I fell on the bed, moaning. "WHY DID CREAM PICK THIS FRIDAYYYYY UGHHHHHH" Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door. "Come in," I called, trying to sound cheerful. Mel walked in, her blue eyes narrowed. "Mom told me to come check on you."  
"Why?" I looked up.

"Cuz you sound like a dying elephant."  
"Don't be jealous of my awesome elephant sounds." I said, offended. "Well, Mom said that today is their anniversary so we have to leave them alone." I laughed. "And that we have to spend the night at a friend's house."  
I shrugged as Mel began to leave. "Hey, have you noticed how everything I sit on, I get a shock through my butt?" Mel looked like she had just eaten a piece of sour candy. "Um, no." She quickly left, and I frowned.

Later that day, I walked over to Cream's house, carrying a blue backpack. I rung the doorbell. "Hello, Sonic!" Miss Vanilla grinned. I smiled. "Good evening, Miss Vanilla," I said happily. "Cream and the others are sitting in the backyard. Go join them!" The rabbit pointed to the backdoor, which was clear and had one of those stick-on stickers on there. I walked past a very expensive drawer before sliding open the back door. "Cream?" I called. Instead I heard frustrated and angry shouts. I guessed she was on the other side of the house. Turning the corner, my heart nearly stopped. Blaze and Amy were yelling at each other, and Tails and Cream were watching frantically, trying to jump in ever 10 seconds and stop the battle. "Uh, what's going on?" Everybody turned and stared at me. I dropped my backpack on the ground and looked at them. "Are you insane?" I scolded. "I thought this was a sleepover, not a battle ring!" Amy crossed her arms and pouted. "She started it." Blaze glared at Amy. "You stepped on my foot!"  
"Did not!"(Amy)  
"Did too!"(Blaze)  
"Did not!"(Amy)  
"Did not!"(Blaze)  
"Did too!"(Amy)  
"Hah!" Blaze laughed. "Stop being so childish!" Amy yelled, and they argued again until Blaze picked up a purple shoulder bag and stomped away. "I'm leaving this place if she's gonna argue with me all night." Amy grabbed her pink flower bag and stomped away, too. "Me too!"  
"WAIT!" Cream shouted, and everybody stopped. "This is supposed to be a slumber party, but you guys turned it into a battle match! Please stop, guys! You're ruining the perfect day!" Tears formed in her eyes, and she sat on the ground, crying in her hands. Tails kneeled by her, patting her back and comforting her. I glared at Blaze and Amy, who were both frowning. I stomped inside. "Bathroom's over there." Miss Vanilla pointed a thumb backwards, not looking at me. I followed the thumb toward a orange door and opened it. Sitting on the toilet, I frowned.

_Amy and Blaze are being so unfair to Cream. If they could get along for just a hour, then we could all have peace. But no, they just have to argue about every single tiny little thing._

A knock at the door interuppted my thoughts. "Who is it?"  
"Blaze." I paused for a second.

"Come in." The lavender cat opened the door and came in, slowly closing the door again. She sat on the soft rug and looked at me. "I'm sorry for being so unfair to cream. It's just that she has to turn every single thing in to a problem, and then she blames it on me, and then we argue." she sighed. "It's just that..." tears formeed in her golden eyes, which I guessed rarely happened.  
"Sh..." I put a finger to her lips. "It's alright. I forgive you." Sliding off the toilet, I gave her a hug.

-BLAZE POV-

I couldn't believe it. I cried. In front of Sonic. I was surprised I wasn't blushing. Then he slid off the toilet and hugged me. Eventually the hug broke, and I stared into his emerald eyes. "I'm really sorry." I whispered, and he nudged me with his nose. "It's alright, Blaze."

We were quiet until I leaned forward, and our lips met. His breath tasted like mint, with a tiny, little bit of chili.

I closed my eyes, and kissed him passionately, and I had to force myself to pull away. Sonic's face went red, and I gave him a angel kiss on the nose before picking myself up and opening the door. Sonic stretched out his arms and put on a kitty face. "More?" he whined.

"Sorry, hedgie, no more Blazie 'till spin the bottle." I winked at him, and he pouted. Then I exited the bathroom proudly, with Sonic walking after me, a small smile on his lips.


	7. I Dare You

-Blaze POV-

**S'mores**

I walked outside to see Amy, Cream, and Tails sitting near a campfire that had a protective lid over it. "We're making s'mores!" Cream called out happily. I grinned and walked over to sit on a fake rock. Sonic sprawled out beside me, showing off his blue shirt, which had lifted up a bit to show his soft belly. I was tempted to poke it, but all I did was push a marshmellow on a stick and put it over the fire. "Careful now, children," called out Miss Vanilla, who was drinking some water and watching from behind the glass door.

When my marshmellow was melted enough, I put on the chocolate bar and graham crackers before eating my prize. Sonic opened a eye and looked at me pleading. "Bite?" he whimpered. "Fine." I put it towards him, and he took a small bite before closing his eyes, satisfied. I couldn't help it. I laughed before finishing off my snack.

**Bottle Time!**

We were all upstairs in Cream's room, which had a bunkbed, two regular beds and a bed on the window sill. All over her wall were pictures of rabbits and flowers. We sat on her rug, stretched out. Cream put a bottle in the middle before spinning it. It landed on Amy, and she leaned over and kissed her on the nose. My turn. I spun it. It landed on Tails, and I leaned over and kissed the kitsune fox on his forehead. He blushed, but Sonic shot him a look, and I giggled. Sonic's turn. He spun the bottle, which landed on Amy. The room went quiet, but I could see Amy's face light up a bit. Eventually Sonic leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, and Amy's face moved, but Sonic was quick and he planted the kiss right where he wanted. Tails muttered "That's what she gets" and Sonic returned to his spot, a victorious grin on his face.

**Truth or Dare**

"Okay, Truth or Dare!" Cream squealed happily. I put my face in my hands, grumbling. "Okay, so I spin this and whoever it lands on has to say either 'truth' or 'dare!'" She gave the spinner a spin, and it landed on Tails. "Truth!" He announced. "Is it true that you ahd a crush on Cosmo?" Cream asked slyly. Tails blushed. "Y-yes." Then he straightened up his back. "Yes, I did!" Sonic laughed as the golden fox sunk into the ground, blushing. "It was so obvious."

Amy spinned the spinner, and it landed on me. "Dare." I said boldly, sounding more brave the I felt. "I dare you to walk around town in that," she pointed toward my shorts and grey t-shirt. "What?" I asked. "You heard me," she growled. I groaned before getting up, walking downstairs and opening the door. "How far?" I asked. They had followed me downstairs. "All the way to the end of the block."  
"Are you crazy? That block is way down there."  
"If you back off of it-"

"Alright, alright, I'll do it."  
They cheered.  
"Stupid pink hedgehog..." I muttered as I walked down the street. I heard people whistling, and saw a kid walk in to a fire hydrant. When I reached the end of the block I sat down, exhausted. Then I saw a familiar face peering out a window curiously. Is that...? Could it be...? Shadow? When the hedgehog saw me looking at him, he quickly backed away from the window. I ran down the street, not caring about my outfit anymore. All I wanted to do was get away from those prying eyes, staring deeply in to my face. I shoved past the others and put my arms around my knees as I sat by the staircase. "What's wrong?" Sonic demanded, but it seemed like he was rooted to the spot. "I saw Shadow," I said, regaining my dignity and stretching out by back. "Yeah, he was-"

"Children, it's eleven o'clock. Go to bed!" Miss Vanilla called, fumbling with the remote. "But, Mom, we haven't even played-" Cream cried, but her mother glared at her and Cream, obediently walked upstairs, us following. "Blaze gets top, I get the bottom bunk, Amy, you sleep there, Tals, you sleep there, and Sonic, you sleep there." The lights went out, and I fell asleep. "Blaze?"  
"What?" I groaned sleepily.  
"Are you awake?"  
"Sonic, that's the most stupidest question you've ever asked. If I was asleep, then I wouldn't be talking to you right now." Sonic didn't reply. "Okay." I stretched over the bed, and a light purr rose in my throat, and I pulled myself under the covers. I felt something poke me. "What?"  
"Can I sleep up here?"  
"Why?"  
"Because that bed over there isn't comfortable." he whispered.

"Fine, but stay on your side." I sprawled near the head of the bed, my feet hanging over the edge. I heard him giggle. "Grrrr. What is it now?"  
"You don't sleep like a princess."  
"Well, I don't normally share beds with scared hedgehogs."  
"I'm not scared!" he whispered indignantly. "Then why'd you come up here?"  
"I dunno. I just hate sleeping in small spaces."  
"That bed isn't small; you're just used to big beds."  
"Oh." We were quiet until I whispered goodnight and fell asleep, but felt something lay against my side. "That's not your side." He didn't reply, so I put a arm over him and fell asleep, smiling. This is what a Princess really needs.

.


	8. Dramatic Pancakes

-Blaze POV-

I awoke, stretching. Sonic had fallen away from my arm and was now stretched on his belly on the blanket. I shook him, and he swatted at me.

"Go... 'way... trying to.. sleep..." he mumbled. For a minute I wanted to leave him there, but I knew that I couldn't. I gave him a hard shove, but he didn't move. "Alright, Mister Log, time to get up." I engulfed my finger with fire and put it to his rear. "OWWWWWWW!" he cried and leapt in to the air. He hit his head on the ceiling before his legs churning in air and plummeting to the ground. "Ouch.." he mumbled from the floor. "What happened?" he asked, looking around. "Let's just say... you're on fire today." Sonic's eyes widened and he ran around, screaming. "PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT PUTITOUT!"  
"What in the name of Chaos Emerald's..." Amy slid off her bed and walked over to Sonic. "Knock it off!" she yelled, her hair a rat nest. "You ruined my beauty sleep."  
"Well, we'd better put you in a coma.." I muttered, and heard Tails and Cream giggle. Sonic was rubbing his butt, which I had burned. "Blaze," he called. "Why did you set my butt on fire?" I blushed and looked around. "Oh, there are so many reasons." Sonic glared, then laughed. "What's for breakfast?" Amy asked, loudly. "Oh, probably pancakes." Cream replied as a-matter-of-factly. "Pancakes?" Sonic repeated, then patted his belly with his hand. "That sounds inviting."  
"Well, it's not done yet." Cream said. "It takes normally half a hour to make them, so we can have more fun!" Sonic checked his phone. "Well, my parents don't care when I come home."  
Blaze pulled out her phone and texted her parents. "They said as long as I come home." Amy pulled out a phone with a pink flower case. "I don't have to be home 'till never!" she bragged. "So, what're we gonna do?" Sonic asked. "I normally play with Cheese or play video games." My ears perked. "Video games?" I asked. "What kind?"  
"Oh, I dunno. Any kind that's in my game box." Cream pulled out a box full of games. "Aw, yeah..." Sonic grinned. "This is my kind of party!" Tails checked his phone. "My parents say I have to stay here for a... week?" his mouth gaped. "But I have to go home! I need to check to see if the X Tornado still needs to be worked on." Sonic walked over and comforted his 'little bro.' "Everything's gonna be fine." Tails wiped his wet eyes before smiling up at his idol.

-SONIC POV-

After one hour of intense gaming, Cream's mom called us downstairs to eat breakfast. I, of course, got there first and dug into the pancakes immediatly. Blaze sat beside me, eating more slowly. Amy was poking at her pancake, and Tails and Cream were eating as if it was their last meal. I had two servings of pancakes, and when she asked if I wanted more I immediatly replied, "No." Who would want a bellyache on such a awesome day? Smiling, she picked up the plate before rinsing it off in the kitchen. My thoughts turned to Blaze, who had started eating faster. Amy seemed to be trying to do everything that Blaze did. Blaze put down her fork and stretched herself out before taking a sip of orange juice. Amy did the same. Blaze finished off her pancakes and gave her orange juice to Tails, who chugged it. I watched her as she walked upstairs, then I decided to not follow her. Amy was glaring after where the lavender she-cat had just walked.

Blaze walked downstairs in purple jeans and a blue t-shirt. "I'm going for a walk." She didn't say where, just left. I frowned, but I knew that if I followed her, I'd just get my butt burned again. Amy immediatly smiled and looked at me slowly. "So, Sonic, how's Blaze?"  
"Oh, she's fine."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Does she give you belly rubs?"  
My face turned red. I did enjoy a good belly rub and a nice scratch behind the ears... "Not yet. I might ask her sometime though." Amy frowned. "I could give you one."  
"No, it's fine."  
"No, really!"  
"Amy!" I slammed my fist on the table. "We are over, even though it never started. I like Blaze, not you. Now drop it. If you even try to make one move with me, I'll stop being friends with you." I got up and stomped up the stairs.

**A/N/ **_omgeee it's so short D8 Sorry, guys. Just wanted this out of the way so we can get some Shadow into the story! 8D_


	9. Shadow's Kicks

-Shadow POV-

The doorbell rang. I jumped up, then sunk back into bed. "Shadow, get the door." my Mother called. "Whatever." I mumbled and walked downstairs. My house was black. Black wallpaper, coal grey carpet and dark wood floors. On the black walls were pictures of bored looking hedgehogs and different types of weapons. I swung the door open, and my heart nearly stopped. A lavender cat with narrowed, golden eyes was standing there in purple jeans and a blue shirt. "We need to talk," she said, and pulled me in to the outdoors. "I would, but I'm in bedwear." I said, pointing at my thin, grey shirt and black pajama pants. "I don't care." she replied. "What I care about is why you were watching me yesterday."  
All the color drained from my face. Then I straightened up and stroked my black chin. "Was that really you?" I asked, cooly. That got me a sharp jab in the side. "Okay, okay. It's just that you were strutting around town in your underwear, and most people don't do that, so it was strange." The purple cat frowned. That clearly wasn't the answer she had been listening for. Instead of pushing me on, she only backed off the porch, her tail twitching. "Well, if that's the case, then I'll be leaving now." She started to walk away, in the direction she had come from. My side ached, but I couldn't let her get away. Jumping off the low porch I landed behind her and grabbed her arm. "Blaze..." I murmured her name and she turned around, curiousity and fear in her eyes. "What do you want...?" she demanded before pulling her arm away and taking a step back from me. I straightened up. _You!_ I thought, but my mouth said something else.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that the new Italian resturant opened last week, and-"  
"Shadow, are you asking me on a date?"  
My face turned red. Suddenly, my shirt was getting thick and tight around my neck. "Uh, if you-" The cat only kicked me in the stomach, and I kneeled over in pain. "I'm with Sonic. If you have a problem with that, then go call him." The purple cat strode off.

_Oh, dear._ I thought as I waddled back on to my porch._ I wanted that cat, but she belonged to somebody else._

**A/N: **_Sorry for this being so short. Wanted it out of the way. And if I made a mistake, I can't re-upload cuz I had to delete the file since my parents would not like me writing this. __  
_


	10. The Roomate

-Blaze POV-

A few days after my strange encounter with Shadow, the academy re-opened and it was the day that I was going to get my new roomate.

I lay in my bed, the room temperature low, just like I liked it. I liked it like that because whenever I got too cold, I just had to light a fire in my paw and put it near me. A quiet day, it was. I love quiet days. Sonic had finally moved in to the academy; roomates with that grey hedgehog, Silver.

Anyway, I was asleep until the door banged open, and a purple hedgehog burst in. "Good morning Fireball Academy!" she hooted. Wearing a short purple t-shirt with blue shorts, she looked really.. strange. I shot up. "And you are?" I growled.  
"Oh, Mary J. Patsy, but just call me Mary!" she rushed over and shook my hand before throwing her suitcase on the floor. "Well, keep it down. And stop doing that!" she had been doing this weird thing with her eyes and it was creeping me out. "Sorry, uh..."

"Blaze."  
"Oh, Blaze. Hi! Nice to meet you." She began to unpack and stuff her clothes into the drawer on her side of the room. I pulled out my phone and called Sonic. "Hi, Sonic."  
"Are you okay? You sound tired."

"My new roomate just banged the door down while I was asleep."

"What's her name?"  
"Mary J. Patsy." I heard Sonic giggle at the name. "So why are you so grumpy about it?"

"I know she's going to be one of those super loud roomates that won't shut up."  
"Ah. Well, I'm coming over for a visit."  
"Alright."  
"Bye." I hung up and stretched over my bed as Mary started to talk about her trip over here.

-SONIC POV-

I was walking down the hall, humming to myself. I had come to like the academy; I got a warm bed, warm showers, and there's a track behind the academy for me to run on. I reached Blaze's room: B14. That had come to be my favorite letter and number: B for Blaze, 14 for her age. I told her that, and she called me a corny joker.

I turned the knob on the door to see Blaze having two pillows over her ears, and her roomate singing loudly. "What's going on?" I shouted over the noise. "BABY YOU'RE A FIREEEEEEE-" she stopped when she saw me. "work." her eyes went wide; hm. Baby blue eyes. Cool. "And who are you?" she took a step forward. I side stepped and looked at Blaze and mouthed 'help.' Blaze had a laughing look on her face and replied, 'nope.'

Are you serious? It's Amy all over again. I backed against the wall. "I'm Sonic." I said, and stuck out a hand for her to shake. "Mary." She smiled and shook my hand. "So, Blaze.." I turned to my girlfriend and we did our best to talk casually, but Mary was staring at me. Eventually I said "Bye" to Blaze and started out the door.

My cellphone rang and I answered. "Mom? Hi. Oh. Dad's where? In the WHAT? I'm coming right over." Blaze stopped me. "What's going on?"  
"My Dad's in the hospital."  
"I'm coming with you." A tear formed in my emerald eye, but I smiled, picked her up bridal style, and raced away.

We had come to a highway. "Are you serious?" I spat. "The hopsital's over there." Blaze pointed to a large building in the distance. "We've got to try." I insisted. "Sonic, why don't we just get a taxi?"  
"No!" I cried. "I don't want to tell them where we're going." Blaze was quiet, and I started to apologize, but instead she held up a hand. "I'm going to help you."  
"Wha-?"  
"Stop. I know what to do." she kissed me softly before setting her hands on fire and pointing it on the ground. Fire engulfed her, and she held out a hand. "Grab on!"  
"Are you crazy?" I yelled. "Do you want to get hit by a truck?" she retorted. "Because that's crazy, too." She stared deeply into my green eyes. "Sonic." she said. "Trust me." I blinked and grabbed her hand. It was warm, but didn't burn me. "Hold on tight!"  
"What are you going to DOOOOOOOOOO...!" We took off. Blaze was using her fire powers to make us fly through the air. The city was beautiful; was it the evening twinkle that sent a bright shine of light over the highway and city, or was it the bird's eye view?  
"We're landing." said the lanvender cat. "Well, there's the hospital!" I pointed. It was about twelve miles away. "Can you fly agan?" Blaze was trying to engulf her hands with flames, but when her hand was alit with fire, it went out and she fell to the ground. "I can't." she replied. "I can only do that once every few hours."  
"Then I'll walk."

"You can't." she pointed to a 'restricted area' sign. I stuck out my thumb towards traffic. "No!" she cried and pulled me back. "No hitch hiking. I'll figure this out."  
When the traffic went out, I walked to the middle of the street and looked around. "Sonic, get out of there." I danced around, not hearing her. "La de da! No cars." I danced around some more, then a truck started to come in the distance. "Sonic." she called. I was still dancing. "Sonic!" The truck got closer. "SONIC!" I turned, wide eyed, but it was too late.

-BLAZE POV-

"SONIC!" I shrieked and threw myself forward. I shoved my boyfriend of the way, and saw the reflection of a lavender cat with wide, golden eyes. And guess what? That was me.

Everything went black.


	11. Happy Endings

**-Sonic POV-**

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God._ I kept repeating in my head. Sitting on the hospital chair in the hospital, I sat with my head in my hands. _Stupid. Idtiot. Fool. You're girlfriend is in the hospital because of you. You_ _stupid,_ _lazy, selfish jerk._ How could I let this happen? My Dad was in here too, but his injury was not as survere; he was just at work and had a stroke. But Blaze had gotten hit by a 500 pound truck. The doctor said that she probably won't survive. I've been praying ever since we got here. The driver said that he was really sorry, but I had still punched him in the nose.

His nose is broken.

I didn't apologize.

He deserved it.

The doctor, a brown wolf in all green with white shoes and white gloves, turned the corner. I immediatly got up. The doctor shook his head, and tears welled up in my eyes. "Can I see her?"  
The doctor led me to a room. I saw Blaze. Laying there. Not moving. Half-cleaned wounds on her face and body. They say that her ribs, leg, and arm is broken. I leaned by her bedside and pray. "Dear God, please forgive me for I have sinned so bad. I'm sorry for doing this to Blaze. Oh, please, let her stay here. I want to marry her and live with her until she dies. Amen." Then I started pouring tears. The lavender cat was still laying there, her eyes closed, all broken and patched up.

"Blaze, please..." I shook her hand. She didn't flinch back. Instead she just lay there. I longed to see her deep, promising, beautiful golden eyes once more. "Please..."

**-BLAZE POV-**

I felt really light. And airy. But everything was still just a black light. I couldn't move, or see. My body was badly wounded, but for some reason, I wasn't hurting anymore.

Suddenly my eyes were open. A bright light surrounded me. _"Blaze."_ A deep voice filled my ears._ "Blaze."_ It repeated. The voice sounded like gentle silk. "Who's there?" I wanted to call, but my mouth wasn't working. "It's not your time." The voice announced. "You cannot leave earth yet. It is not time for you to leave earth to come to the heavens."

I wanted to scream. The pain had returned. "A broken rib, arm, and leg? Oh, please. You're a tough girl, Blaze. Just believe. Open your eyes. Wake up." And at once, my eyes opened. Slowly, but surely. I could hear a voice. It was far away, but as my ears and eyes adjusted to my surroundings, the voice became more clear. "Blaze..."  
Sonic.

I could see him, crouching by my bedside, tears pouring from his green eyes. "Wake up. Don't die on me. I... I love you, Blaze. Please, come back to me." A light smile formed on my lips, and it hurt a bit. I felt him put his hand in mine and squeezed. I could suddenly move myself. My leg twitched slowly, and I twitched my ears and blinked. "Blaze..."  
I wanted him happy. Why couldn't I squeeze back? I frowned. _Come on, body. Cooperate!_

With a massive effort, I gave a weak squeeze before smiling. Mission accomplished. Sonic looked up, his eyes wide. "B-Blaze?"  
My eyes softened, but I couldn't talk. "You're alive!" he gasped.

Then he blushed. "You heard me, didn't you?" I blinked in agreement. "Well, it's true." he said. The cerulean hedgehog squeezed my hand again, and I mangaed to do it again without any pain. "Can you talk yet?" I frowned. "I guess that's a no." I tried to nod, but instead pain throbbed in my head. "Don't do that. I'll get the nurse."

He pressed a button with a small diagram of a nurse on it, and a thin woman entered the room. "Oh, you're awake!" she cheered. "That's good news." The nurse gave me a shot in my leg and arm to regain movement and strength, but not to the broken parts. "Can't move those for a while," she frowned, pointing at my broken limbs. She gave me some water to drink, which I accepted greatly, and then she left.

"Sonic... I'm sorry..." I managed to say. "Why are you sorry?" he asked.

"It's my fault. I should've not gone in the street." I gave a tiny nod.

Then I started to cry again. "Blaze? Are you okay?" He leaned over.

"Ouch!" he rubbed where I had hit him. "What's that for?"  
"For getting me hit by a truck." He grinned. "I guess that's what I get."  
"Of course it is! Look at me."

We laughed until I could move my back and hips. Leaning over, I gave him a hug.

"I love you, Sonic."

"I love you too, Blaze."


End file.
